Death of a Beloved Queen
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: Title explains it all. In the story, Ramandu's Daughter dies 10 minutes after being bitten by the green serpent but I decided to be cruel and prolong her death. Sorry, I know I am mean.


**Death of a Beloved Queen**

**Category: Chronicles of Narnia**

**Pairing: Caspian X/ Ramandu's Daughter**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the characters, they are the creations of C.S Lewis. I claim nothing about them at all.**

**Summary: Title explains it all. In the story, Ramandu's Daughter dies 10 minutes after being bitten by the green serpent but I decided to be cruel and prolong her death. Sorry, I know I am mean.**

* * *

"It hurts... Make it stop... My love...." Her voice broken and barely audible.

"I am here." The King grasped his dying wife's hand. "I am here my love."

"Rilian..." She croaked, looking around her, searching for her only child's face.

"Here Mama." Grasping her other hand. "I am here." He kept his true emotions hidden from his mother. Anger hid beneath the surface. He just wanted to escape Cair Paravel and search for the snake that had caused his mother's slow decline to death. "Please don't do." He whispered, tears close to the surface.

"We shall be together one day." She gave a feeble smile but her strength was declining rapidly. A grimace spread across her facial features. "Caspian...." She moaned softly, and gripped her husband and son's hands as a wave of pain flooded her body.

"Shhh...." Caspian tried to calm her.

"Make it stop!" She cried out.

Caspian brushed his free hand over her sweaty brow. "I wish I could my darling." His heart was slowly being torn apart as his beloved wife, his best friend, his Queen lay in their marriage bed, dying. To Caspian it felt wrong that his wife lay dying in a bed that was always a happy place but also had sad times. Here their marriage and love was consummated, their son was conceived in the bed and also their other children who did not survive, Arianna gave birth to Rilian in their bed but 3 other children were lost in the bed. Now the one person Caspian could rely on and trust above all else, lay dying in that same bed.

"I love you my darling." She whispered, bringing Caspian out of his thoughts.

"I love you my darling." He bent closer to her and kissed her lips softly. "I will see you in Aslan's Country." His face close to his wife's.

"Not too soon." Arianna gave a weak chuckle.

"No. Not too soon." He ran a hand over her golden hair as he too gave a weak chuckle. "I wish you did not have to go."

"I know my love." Her voice strained as her death drew nearer and nearer. "It was unpredictable." She took a deep breath before speaking again. "Rilian?"

"Yes Mama." He whispered as he kept held of her hand and climbed onto the bed next to her. Lying next to her. "Don't go Mama. I need you."

"I know Darling." Turning to face her son as Caspian moved back slightly. "I need you too but it is time." Giving him a small smile. "I need you to look after your father when I have gone."

"I will Mama." The tears began to fall softly and silently.

"What is this?" Her voice a whisper. "Is this tears I see? Do not shed tears for me my darling. We will be together again one day."

Rilian gave a weak chuckle. "Of course Mama."

"Look to the stars if you feel lost or afraid. Your family will guide and protect you." Her words left her lips in gasps. "It is time." She whispered as she looked at both of them. "I love you both very much."

"Don't go Ari." Caspian's voice whispered. "Please...." His words turning to sobs as he bent over her hand, which was still tightly clasped in his own.

"I... Will... Not be too far away." She whispered as her soft words turned to a quiet cry of pain. Her eyes closed tight as she arched her back slightly. "Caspian!" She cried out. "Rilian!"

Both men held onto Arianna's hand tightly as they watched the last thread of her life leave her body. They were both still as the last breath left her lips. Her eyes had remained shut from the last time she closed them.

"Ari...?" Caspian whispered. "My love?" With his spare hand he stroked her hair. "My darling?" He watched her close in case there was a small hope of his wife still being alive.

"Father... She's gone." The Prince spoke quietly as he too watched his beloved mother's features. He wanted her to be alive. His precious mother. He loved her more than anything in the world, only slightly more than his father. He had a different relationship with each of his parent. His father was the man who was brave and strong. He and Rilian loved each other as a father and son relationship. With his mother, it was unconditional love. He would give his life to save her and she would do the same for him. Rilian was protective of his mother just because she was his mother, his life and soul.

"She can't go. I need her." Caspian pleaded quietly. "I need her, son."

"I know father. I need her too." He rested his face close to her own, his arm rested over her stomach. He moved into her side like he used to do as a child when he was ill or his father was away or even to hide away from the thunderstorms that he used to be so afraid of.

"Rilian...." Caspian spoke in a whisper. "Tell the news to the maids outside the room. They will be able to inform the rest of the palace.

"Yes Papa." Rilian slowly and carefully moved away from his mother's side to climb off the magnificent bed. "Father? Would you like me to announce mother's death? I do not like the idea of her death being gossip."

"If you wish to son." Not tearing his eyes away from his deceased wife. "It would be a good idea."

Rilian did not leave the room at first. He moved around the bed to stand behind his father. "She is safe now Papa." In an act of comfort he bent down and wrapped his arms around his father. "Aslan is protecting her."

Feebly Caspian raised a hand and held one of his son's arms. "I know son." He gave Rilian's arm a gentle squeeze. "I feel half empty without her but I have you and that is the biggest comfort."

"I feel the same father. I would be completely lost without you." Standing up straight, removing his arms from around his grieving father. "I shall make the announcement now."

"Of course." Caspian nodded, his eyes still fixed on the form of his late wife.

Rilian walked away to the door, glancing back at his parents. Sadness filled him and anger also filled him. He had lost one parent and his father seemed to be lost because of Arianna's death. He closed the door silently to leave his father grieve in peace.

His first reaction was to return to the place where his mother had been bitten and search for the beast which caused her death but he knew he had a duty to fulfil and inform Narnia of the death of their beloved Queen.

His mother's maids stood outside the monarch's room in silence as they watched the crowned Prince leave the room. He took a deep breath and shook his head softly. Gasps and sobs left the maids. "It would be best to leave the King to grieve for the time being." The maids gave him a small nod and a small curtsey as he left their company. His gaze was fixed on the last maid, the youngest, who gave him a small smile and he found this a comfort when he brushed his hand gently against her small one. The pair had been secretly courting for over 3 years and he had made plans to propose to her that very day but his mother's attack had abandoned every chance for him to.

Rilian could not look back at her as he made his way to the throne room of Cair Paravel. Every being he passed could guess the news he was about to tell everyone because of the look on the young Prince's face.

When he reached the throne room, Rilian walked straight to the thrones and stood in front of his father's throne. Every Narnian and Telmarine stood in silence, watching the Prince and waited in silence. "My friends, I am deeply saddened to announce the death of the Queen, who passed away some moments ago." His voice was clear but it was close to breaking. "I know that you will mourn my mother as much as the King and myself." His hands clenched and unclenched into fists. "Queen Arianna will be missed and always remembered." He took a deep breath. "If you will excuse me, I must return to my father." Stepping away from the thrones and walked back through the Hall. Narnians and Telmarines bowed and curtseyed as he walked past them, some even voiced their sympathies for the loss of his mother.

As he left the hall, he moved to a silent corner and broke down in tears. He fell to his knees and hid his face in his hands.

"Rilian...." A feminine voice came into his hearing range but he did not look up or even react. "I am here." Mia's arms wrapped around him.

"Mia..." He whispered as he moved into her embrace. "She's gone. I miss her so much."

"I know darling." She whispered as she rubbed his back softly and kissed his cheek. "We will all miss her. She was your mother, it is natural to miss her."

"I cannot be alone. Stay with me." He spoke in between sobs.

"I am not going anywhere. I shall always be here for you." Mia whispered softly as she held him tightly.

* * *

**A/N: I am cruel, I know. So so so so sorry! Please review anyway. :D**

**Also I will be writing a Rilian/ Mia story because I thought of it when I wrote this story on the train ride home. =D It might be in a series of short fics and also I will be writing more Caspian/ Arianna stories. :D**


End file.
